


Mercy Street

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Home Actually Home [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Mild Smut, Peter Gabriel - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: There's a million different moments in twice as many places, light shining in the darkness of some of them. But he never worries, neither does she. They've always been the other's light.





	

He runs the tip of his nose along her bare stomach, as she hums in pleasure tones, her body coming to life in their black and white world.

Each time is different. The way he tilts his head toward her body may be at a different pace, or he might kiss his way gently toward it. But each time is different.

She reaches for him with her kiss, bridging the gap with him, as he holds her with a grace of a dancer and the love of everything on this planet.  
His breaths fall onto her, as his dog chain clinks together. She looks deeply into his eyes, taking it in.  
He's almost sure he's done it more times than her, the unspoken fear of forgetting still locked in his system, his burden alone to have. Not hers.  
She smiled through them, the rush coming through his veins as he shows it in his face.  
Natalia kisses him again, as she runs her fingers through his thick hair.

And it has to be different each time. Not for boredom, not based on repetition, no.  
It's so they can remember each time. So that nothing ever blurs.

She moves slowly into him, her hand interlocking with his, fingers slowly grasping his.  
She's only done it once before, and it's when her mind was somewhere it shouldn't be.  
He grips it tight, as his other hand lands on her side.

Nearly 60 something years of this, it never gets trite. It never gets tired. Each one is an anniversary they need to treasure. Because the possibility of it all being lost is all too fucking real.  
This all being yanked away and thrown into someone's darkness is too real.

He feels her loosen slightly and he keeps his hold on her hand tight, feeling her grasp most importantly. "I love you."  
She moves with a rhythm that is as pleasurable for her as it is for him, angling them both for the best moment. He sees stars as his breath catches, both of them breathing heavy.  
She leans into him slowly, slipping out of his hand slowly, as she places her other atop his chest. "I love you."  
"Hey." He said, as she faced him. "You okay? You felt scared."  
She smiled at him with a small sadness, appreciating, always appreciating, that he sees her. "....Just remembering. All those times we had to hide."  
"Hungary." He says.  
"[Oh God.] Not that."  
He smiles. "You're beautiful."  
"Stop."  
"I always mean it."  
"...I know you always do."  
She nudges herself closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

There's thousands of moments, one upon another and more. But each one's different. Each one's unforgettable.  
In each one, they're together. It's all that matters.


End file.
